On My Way
by Dvrling
Summary: The unspoken words between Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry during the episode of On My Way. Hallway scene. One-shot.


"You look good Quinn," Blaine winked as they walked passed Quinn wearing her cheerleader uniform. Quinn Fabray smiled gently as she rounded the corridor, the familiarity of praises and flattery coursing through her veins. _This is it,_ she thought, _this is finally what I've been wanting ever since Beth.. My life back._ A delicate frown however appeared on her forehead as she realised that the satisfaction didn't make her heart swell. But Quinn Fabray didn't like overthinking and so with her head held up, and her hands on her hips, the beautiful cheerleader centred herself before walking towards the choir room. She managed two steps before the fluttering of a black dress caught her gaze. "Rachel," Quinn called out after the small brunette appeared in front of her, seemingly unaware of Quinn's presence behind her.

Brown curls fluttering over her shoulder as she spun around, Rachel beamed when she saw Quinn. "Quinn!" The petite brunette squealed upon seeing the taller blonde. Rachel's smile was infectious. Smiling back, Quinn arched her perfectly sculpted eyebrow as she gazed into the big brown eyes that were staring back at her.

"What do you think? Coach Sue gave it to me and I just couldn't wait," Quinn gestured towards the cheerleading outfit that she was wearing. Heart beating at an erratic speed, Quinn waited patiently for Rachel's reply, totally forgetting the fact that Blaine had already complimented her earlier.

"You look amazing, Quinn. You always do!" Rachel's smile never left her face as she replied, her ever expressive eyes showing how genuine she was. Quinn turned rosy as a blush crept up her neck, her stomach fluttering as Rachel's compliment rang in her ears.

Staring at the stunning brunette in front of her, Quinn suddenly felt her heart swell as she let out a sigh of relief. Rachel's approval made her happy.

But it was short-lived as a pang of realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. _No.. Is this right?_ _I mean, it couldn't be. How could I not see this?_ It felt satisfying, to hear Rachel say those words. She felt approved. She felt proud. She felt loved. _Loved?_ Tears started pooling in her eyes as she shivered slightly, her newfound emotions slowly overwhelming her. She couldn't place a finger onto what she was feeling. _It felt sort of like when you figured out the answer to a really difficult problem. The reasons why she did those awful things to Rachel in the past or the things she said, it all just clicked into place. It was kind of like_ _déjà vu. It wasn't scary to Quinn, no, but more so familiar. Like she'd been there before and forgotten all about it but then wondered how that could have happened in the first place because it was too darn obvious that this was always where Quinn was supposed to be. With Rachel. By Rachel._

Taking in a deep breath, Quinn swallowed her pride as she gingerly looked up at Rachel. "Rachel.. When you were singing that song, you were singing to Finn, and only Finn.. _Right?_ " Her velvety voice straining at the end as she asked Rachel. Peering up at Quinn behind her long lashes, Rachel stood rooted to the ground. Big, brown eyes meeting beautiful hazel ones, Rachel hesitated and pressed her lips together as she struggled. Different emotions flickered in her eyes and wrestled for dominance until they settled on uncertainty. For the first time in her life, Rachel Berry didn't know what to say. The most beautiful girl she had ever met was right in front of her, asking her if she was singing the song to Finn Hudson and _only_ Finn Hudson, _right?_

Rachel was uncertain as to why Quinn Fabray was asking that question but she was more uncertain as to why she felt compelled to shake her head, answering Quinn's question. _What is wrong with me?_ Rachel internally screamed. _Why am I feeling so weird all of the sudden? Probably because of the jitteriness from the performance. Yeah.. That should be it. Well, it is for Finn and Finn only, right? Oh god. Why am I suddenly having second thoughts? What if it's not for him and Quinn KNOWS? But I mean, if it's not for him then who would I be singing it to, right? Right. I mean even if I'm not certain about it.. cause if it is for anyone else, it would be ABSURD. Right? Right._

Staring into Quinn's hazel eyes, Rachel gave a slight nod, answering her question. There it was. The ultimatum.

It was subtle but there was a level of uncertainty in the nod Rachel gave but Quinn was too overwhelmed to even notice that. It was suddenly painful for Quinn. Her heart was squeezing so hard, she was momentarily worried if it was really going to break into pieces literally, although metaphorically it already had. Quinn Fabray lets out a shaky breath as she took a small step back and plastered a smile onto her face, "He really does make you happy. I want to support you, Rachel ..and Finn, and come to the wedding. If it's not too late."

Even Quinn herself, didn't realise what she was saying until she was met with Rachel Berry's winning smile. It was as if she was saying that instinctively. She knew she would always support Rachel no matter what her decisions were. Even if it doesn't involve Quinn.. And before she knew it, she was being hugged by Rachel Berry, her vanilla scene wafting through the air and Quinn inhaled deeply. As soon as Rachel's tiny body was pressed against hers, Quinn's smile faltered as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. _She's happy. She's happy with Finn. And I'm happy for her._ Quinn hugged her back tightly, as if she was desperately trying to remember every inch and curve of Rachel Berry's body pressing up against hers. Who knows when she will be hugged by Rachel Berry again? She wished the answer she was being given, was a different one. But she was happy for Rachel. She was happy seeing Rachel happy. That's all that matters, _right?_


End file.
